dbz crimbosanta sayans
by bimbo and ditz
Summary: complete! well its our christmas fic and vegeta and goku both dress up as santa's to entertain their wives but it all goes horrible wrong... please review! hope you enjoy!


Disclaimers: we own nothing! By the way Goku is in his adult form in this fic not the kid form. This is our one shot Christmas fic. so please get in the spirit and review it!!! Don't be the Grinch- merry Christmas everybody! And a wicked new year!!!! Hope you enjoy the fic bye byez! P.S this is our fic also for the mediaminer.org Christmas fic contest. so the more reviews the better. it would be nice to win something. he he well MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Dbz Crimbo- Santa Sayans!  
  
All was quiet in Capsule Corp, it was Christmas Eve, and all the lights were out. Small stockings hung from Bra's bed and Pann was snuggled up nice and warm in a blanket on an inflatable blue bed next to her best friend. Her stocking was lying casually on the floor just waiting to get filled up with presents.  
  
Everyone was sleeping. except.  
  
"Kakorot you're standing on my foot you peasant!" Vegeta muffled from under the hot fake fluffy white beard. "No I'm not!" Goku whined as he wiggled the red and white fluffy hat on his head adjusting it until it was finally comfy.  
  
"Why on this whole pathetic planet did Bulma have to invite you for Christmas! It couldn't have been anyone else but you and your whole stupid family!" Vegeta moaned as he stomped down the first flight of stairs noisily followed closely by a heaving Goku. He was carrying two large brown sacks each almost twice the size of him and he was banging them down the stairs after him making soft bangs with every step he took down.  
  
"Actually Vegeta- naturally its not my whole family. its Chi, Goten, me and Pann" Goku corrected Vegeta as he got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Vegeta just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Thank god for that I couldn't survive with that nerd of yours and his baka wife as well, its bad enough with you!" Vegeta said disgustedly as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. why do I have to carry your sack as well as mine?" Goku asked questioningly as he followed Vegeta through the hall scraping the bags along the floor and his red and white seriously unfashionable shoes squeaking and making a funny noise with every step he took.  
  
"Because.- you are a mindless third class Sayan, a guest and as long as you don't want to be forced to sleep on the lawn in the snow as I wanted you too in the first place. my personal bag carrier and slave for Christmas! Well until Bulma finds out anyways. Now be careful Bulma will kill me if anything gets smashed!" Vegeta said coldly as he took a turn left and let the struggling Goku follow him.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot! Thanks for reminding me Vegeta!" Goku replied stupidly slapping his forehead and carrying on dragging the bags along the floor.  
  
The hall led them both to the really large lounge of CC. "Now forget what the women told us, lets just dump the presents and run." Vegeta told Goku overconfidently as he took the largest bag, which was actually his off his fellow Sayan and led him to the biggest Christmas tree that Goku had ever seen.  
  
Earlier that day the dumber Sayan of the two had awed the green tree for almost an hour as he watched the lights all flash and the baubles sparkle so much that his face was reflected. It had also been the first ever time that Goku had seen a fibre optic Christmas tree.  
  
"Why do we both have to be Santa-" Goku whined again as he began unpacking his own brown bag and setting the presents out under the tree in big piles.  
  
"You know why you fool! Its the women's idea of a joke and if you wouldn't have been stupid enough to give them the thought in the first place. -" Vegeta was cut off quickly when the lights suddenly all switched on brightly blinding the unsuspecting Sayans who had gotten used to the dark at this time for just a few seconds. but that was enough time.  
  
"BURGLARS!" five-year-old Bra screamed as she ran round in circles tripping over her over long pink pyjama bottoms in the process. "And they've dressed as Santa's!" Pann shouted angrily as she started to power up, tinsel began flying everywhere.  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku looked at each other both with panic in their eyes - if they didn't do anything fast Pann was going to trash the whole place! And that would mean no turkey for them in the morning!  
  
"fuse?" Goku suggested whispered to Vegeta through his fake beard, Vegeta nodded quickly in return.  
  
Bra was at this time screaming for Vegeta as loud as she could and Pann was increasing her power more and more. if they didn't do something quick then the turkey would be gone for sure!  
  
In a flash there was two Sayans doing a very fast but goofy dance what was left after the bright light was one combined slightly taller and bigger built Vegetto. He had the same Santa outfit, the same goofy shoes and the big red and white hat that covered up the Sayans fused hairstyle.  
  
"Santa.?" Bra said as she stopped screaming for her father, her mouth hung open in an anime style almost down to the floor.  
  
"Uh. yeah. um, but you can call me Vegetto Claus. I'm Santa's nephew covering for Santa because he's um. eaten too many pies and has indigestion. so I'm covering for him tonight!" Vegetto said quickly as he grabbed the beard as it started to peel off his face slowly.  
  
"Wow! I've met Santa's nephew!!!" Pann said excitedly as she clapped her hands together and did a little 'happy dance.'  
  
"So. you know fusion like my daddy." Bra said suspiciously as she eyed the presents in the sacks excitedly secretly hoping that both sacks were all for her.  
  
"Uh. yes. that Santa before was. my twin and we fuse to make. a super powerful Santa so we can deliver all the presents in time for the morning! But it only lasts for thirty minutes before we have to fuse back together, so we really must be going." Vegetto said quickly as he tried to run out of the door but was stopped by two pairs of forceful arms behind him.  
  
"Wait Vegetto Claus! You haven't eaten your pie or gave your reindeers a carrot yet!" Pann said with a pouty look on her face.  
  
"Yes. that is true. I am hungry actually!" Vegetto replied rubbing his rumbling belly and making gesturing noises.  
  
"Me too!" Bra said as she pulled him to the kitchen.  
  
"So Santa's nephew, are you a Sayan? You sure have a high power level!" the little blue haired princess said as she not only placed the apple pie on the table then went to raid the refrigerator and the cupboards.  
  
"You bet I'm a Sayan! I'm actually a Sayan prince!" Vegetto said proudly the Vegeta part of him took over suddenly forgetting he was fused for a minute. "Of all Sayan Santa's" he added quickly blushing after he said it.  
  
"Wow a coincidence or what! My daddy is prince of all Sayans and I'm a princess. so that means I'm higher than you so you have to do whatever I say!" Bra said as she gave Vegetto an evil smirk.  
  
'That's my princess!' the Vegeta half of Vegetto thought smiling at what Bra had just said.  
  
25 minutes later and lots of food gone. The two demi Sayans and the fused Sayan had somehow managed to eat all the fruit from the cupboards, they had drank most of the soda ate tens of packets of potato chips, (crisps for you people in boring old England like us) and a half of a large yard long chocolate bar not to mention a very large chocolate gateau had disappeared into the depths of their stomachs.  
  
"Man that was a nice snack!" Vegetto replied as he patted his slim red velvet covered belly and burped as a kind of gesture. "Hey Mr Claus, shouldn't you be going to see all the other little kids now?" five year old Pann said as she threw her final apple core in the metal trashcan.  
  
"Uh. yeah, I better uh. bye Pann, goodbye Bra I hope you like your presents and you too ought to be getting back to bed, if not I wont be coming net year and remember one thing you two-" Vegetto said in a really pathetic fake Santa voice.  
  
"What's that then?" Bra said innocently as she looked straight at Vegetto giving him her sweet look 'I can get you to do anything I want' smile.  
  
'Oh no, not now-' Vegetto thought as he started focussing all his power into keeping fused, the time limit was almost up, 29 minutes had gone by now. There was only a minute left. Bra was giving him her smirking stare and this was only distracting him further.  
  
"By the way Bra- don't give your father that smile anymore, its really not good for his health or your mothers credit card" Vegetto said quickly as he got up from the table quickly.  
  
Bra just gave him a suspicious look, that made Vegetto even more puzzled but there was no time for that!  
  
"Ok bye! See the normal Santa next year!" they both said as they waved Vegetto towards the kitchen window that was now open a cold wind was blowing through.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! What about your reindeers carrot?" Pann said holding up the carrot innocently to Vegetto.  
  
"Oh sorry Pann, but my reindeers are just too full up on snow they just don't want anymore food just yet, so I'll tell you what I'll eat it!" Vegetto said quickly as he snatched the raw carrot off the shocked Pann and bit into it as he ran back to the window and put his foot on the sill.  
  
BOOM  
  
With that the 'Vegetto Claus' exploded and Vegeta and Goku remained. Goku was without his beard and he was eating the raw carrot. Vegeta had neither a beard nor a hat they had both fallen off when they unfused.  
  
Both demi Sayans noticed the Sayans straight away the unfinished disguises gave it away just a bit too much.  
  
"Daddy! I knew it was you!" Bra said running up to Vegeta and giving him a surprising hug. "Grandpa! I thought you were Santa Claus!" Pann said smiling as she realised it was Goku who had been dressed up all along. She was surprisingly not upset at all.  
  
"I was good at acting wasn't I daddy?" Bra whispered into his ear mischievously. "What?" Vegeta replied confused as he scratched his head in a Goku-like way.  
  
Bra then sighed loudly. "I heard you and mummy last night!" she said slowly as if her dad was stupid. "OOO she heard you doing what I wonder?" Goku hinted cheekily as he nudged Vegeta trying to worry the now blushing Sayan.  
  
"You heard everything." Vegeta said quietly as he closed the breezy window and faced his smirking five-year-old daughter. "Yeah- it wasn't that hard, because mum said that you looked good in blue, then she said that you should wear more Christmas colours though and you should not be so miserable and grumpy towards Goku, then she said that if you wear red for one night then she would wear a special dress for you- then she mentioned about Goku dressing up as Santa Claus- you refused, then you said something that offended her so she decided to get you back by making a deal with you that you and Goku must both dress up as Santa's and work together, so she could laugh at you. Otherwise you wouldn't get any." Bra paused for a moment letting the tension get Vegeta he practically knew what she was going to say next.  
  
"Sex" she said simply and loudly to prove to her dad that she heard it all. (^-^ Bra is scheming foe her age isn't she- she's a little devil!)  
  
Vegeta began to panic after she said this, Bulma's whole plan to mock him had gone completely wrong and his 5-year-old daughter had over heard practically their whole conversation in bed! Luckily it seemed she didn't get everything though.. ^_^  
  
"What does that word mean daddy?" Bra asked curiously as she pondered what the mystical word sex was that seemed to panic Vegeta every time she said it. "I don't know princess- why not ask your mummy in the morning." Vegeta said quickly almost praying that Bra would forget about the whole conversation and change the subject.  
  
"But I don't wanna wait I wanna know now!" Bra said as she started to get angry and stamp her feet. "Goku who found the whole 'sex question' hilarious and was in stitches was now beginning to feel sorry for his rival Sayan who was trying to calm Bra down.  
  
"Hey Pann time for bed! The real Santa's going to be coming soon!" Goku said as he quickly pushed a sleepy Pann out of the kitchen door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Bra! Don't you think you ought to be going to bed too? If not the real Santa wont bring you any more presents. and believe me your daddy really doesn't know what that word means but your mummy's real clever! Why not ask her tomorrow after you've finished opened all your lovely presents?" Goku said smiling at the little stubborn princess when she was in a strop she had exactly the same look as her father! Her arms were folded, her mouth was in an angry look and she looked hard! Goku thought smiling at the similarity between father and daughter.  
  
"Yeah but Santa Claus isn't real. duh." Bra said sticking her tongue out at Goku who was still smiling as usual. "You two proved that Trunks was right! He told me that you were Santa and he's nearly always right he is!" Bra said nodding her head continuously. "Yes but Santa is real, and I promise you that he will only come to you tonight if-" Goku was cut off by an over excited Pann who came charging through the door.  
  
"It's the real Santa!!!" she gushed as she bounced up and down in excitement. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and both pulled a confused look. "He's in the lounge!" she shouted as she started to pull Goku through the door.  
  
"Come on lets go see what's going on then" Goku said smiling still as he got pulled out the door. "Lets go find Santa Claus" Vegeta said sarcastically as he walked out of the room with Bra close behind him.  
  
"Oh wow. it is Santa" Bra said as she reached the doorway to the lounge. "Looky he's even got his reindeers outside!" Pann said pointing her finger outside the window.  
  
Vegeta turned a confused sideward glance down the hall where he saw a happy smirking Bulma, so he flew up to meet her gathering that she had something to do with the guest Santa Claus in the lounge who was packing hundreds of presents under the tree.  
  
"Your wearing a new dress and its very sexy." he hinted to Bulma as he looked her up and down, she was wearing a really skimpy blue dress that barely covered anything up, it was obvious that it was suited for 'bed use'  
  
"And I just saved your super Sayan butt again-" she said as she swung her blue hair behind her back and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.  
  
They stood there and kissed for a few seconds then Vegeta simply flew to their room it took only a few seconds.  
  
"So that's why 'Santa' came to my rescue then? My smart-ass wife had a back up plan all along. boy do I love you Bulma!" Vegeta said lovingly as he flopped down onto their king-size waterbed and kicked off the cheesy Santa boots. "Oh well.. You have been a good boy haven't you?" Bulma said as she lied down on the bed and kissed Vegeta again..  
  
In the end everything worked out ok,  
  
Really the Santa was Master Roshi dressed up an incase you people were wondering, the reindeer were actually holograms and it was all a back up plan incase the girls did catch the dopey Sayans out. In the end Master Roshi made a dash for it out the door once the girls started asking questions, but Goku had to hold them down. They did eventually get back to bed and surprisingly fell asleep straight away but awoke at 6-00am the next day like most 5 year olds do ^_^  
  
Goten and Trunks in this fic were not actually mentioned because they sneaked off to an all night Christmas rave without anyone knowing and got drunk they didn't return home until the early hours in the morning but they gave it away, when Trunks fell onto the Christmas tree at the entrance to the house and it collapsed, with a bang waking the adults up.  
  
Chi was also not in this fic but that was because she was sleeping all the hard work of wrapping up all the presents,  
  
Oh yeah! Even though Vegeta did kind of mash up the whole Santa act he got what he wanted most of all Bulma wearing a skimpy blue dress and a little la de da (hey it's a kids fic we cant really say but I betcha you lot can all guess it!)  
  
One more thing Trunks and Goten did get in trouble for sneaking out and totally trashing the tree but both didn't get grounded as it was Christmas they just had to baby-sit Bra and Pann on new years eve! But can they not resist the urge to have their own party while their parents go out and have the time of their lives?  
  
Well to find out that bit you'll just have to read our new years eve fic that should hopefully be written and released soon, depending on how much good feedback we get on this one so please review! The plans for the new years one is good and very very humorous believe us! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: well we hope you liked the Xmas fic! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! And also now could you please review so we know whether to do our new years fic and so we also have a chance for the Mediaminer.org contest. thanks! And good-bye people! Remember one thing; don't eat too much chocolate before the turkey- from our experience Lol. Bye byez and remember to review please don't be like the Grinch. Bye and have a super duper time! 


End file.
